Recuento
by LupitaChapero
Summary: Recuento del Año de Eli!


**Holis tercera historia, y la primera de Bajoterra.**

**Feliz Año Nuevo Atrasado!**

**Esta historia está dedicada a CriXar que me pregunto porque no hacia una historia de Bajoterra y aca esta. Disfrútenla**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Bajoterra me pertenece solamente la historia. **

_**Recuento**_

En el Refugio Shane

Estaban Kord y Trixie jugando video juegos, Pronto estaba en la cocina, Junjie estaba afuera entrenando. De repente llega todo el arsenal del Shane y se tira sobre Trixie:

-¿Qué les pasa ahora? – se preguntaba la pelirroja, al ver que no se tranquilizaban las empezó a seguir hasta que se detuvieron en la habitación del Eli, estas la puerta estaba cerrada y ellas lloraban. Trixie comprendió que estas querían entrar asi que les abrió la puerta y entraron.

Eli estaba cerca del escritorio concentrado escribiendo y no se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí, Trixie se acerco y le tapo los ojos, Eli se asusto pero se tranquilizo al darse cuenta que esas manos eran de su novia esta se sentó a su lado y dijo:  
-¿Qué haces aca Eli? – le pregunto Trixie al ver varias hojas y distintas fotos algunas las reconocía, ya que eran de ellos juntos con la banda o con sus babosas y en otras eran de Eli con sus padres.

-Solo estaba haciendo un recuento del año - Trixie lo miro con cara rara, entonces Eli le explico – estoy viendo todo lo que sucedió en este año por ejemplo cuando este año empezó yo aun estaba en la superficie, luego vine aca y los conocí a ustedes luego lo enfrentamientos con Black, la traición de Twist, enterarme de los secretos de mi padre, el pedirte que seas mi novia - esto hizo que Trixie se sonrojara – el vencer a Black y la llegada de Junjie. – finalizo Eli.

\- ¿Eli extrañas la superficie? – interrogo Trixie.

\- No mucho ya que en allá estaba llenos de recuerdo de mis padres y eso me hacia mal – Trixie se sintió culpable porque había despertado recuerdo doloroso en Eli. – ya que los extraños, pero el estar aquí es como un sueño, ya que siempre quise venir a Bajoterra y ser un lanzador, pero también en Bajoterra encontré a la familia que perdí – en ese momento Eli le da un beso.

En ese momento las babosas chillaron avisándole que ellas estaban ahí también y de que alguien se aproximaba, ellos se separaron y de repente se escuchan pasos que viene del pasillo.

-Trix creo que los chicos nos quieren jugar una broma- susurro Eli.- quedémonos callados y esperemos a que lleguen, gracias chicos – dijo Eli con un aire divertido.

-Bueno – comprendió Trixie a los que se refería su novio y esperaron.

Luego tres cabezas se asoman a la habitación del Shane y descubren que Trixie e Eli los estaban esperando, cuando se asomaron para sorprender a los tortolos se encontraron con ambos chicos riendo por la cara de sus amigo.

Flashback

En la sala del refugio

Pronto, Junjie ¿no creen que Trixie lleva mucho tiempo en la habitación de Eli? – pregunto Kord con aire divertido.

-Ahora que lo dices Pronto no ha visto al joven Shane desde la mañana – dijo Pronto.

-¿Qué tal si vamos para la habitación de Eli y los sorprendemos seguro que estarán ahí besuqueándose? – pregunto Junjie recibiendo como respuesta las miradas cómplices de sus amigos asi que subieron hacia arriba.

Fin del Flashback

-Pero ¿Por qué no se están besando? – pregunto Junjie espantado de ver que su predicción no fue la más acertada de lo que ocurría en la habitación.

-Lo que pasa que yo no vine a la habitación de Eli para lo que ustedes mal pensados creían – refiriéndose a sus amigos – sino que las babosas de Eli estaban preocupadas por que el estaba encerrado en su habitación y no había salido en todo el día.

\- y ¿Qué estabas haciendo Eli? – interroga el trol.

\- Recuento-

-¿pero de qué? – quiso saber el topoide.

-Del año-

-yyyyyy…-quisieron saber los tres.

-solo estaba recordando todo lo que me pasa desde mi último tiempo en la superficie, mi llegada a Bajoterra y el resto ya lo saben.

-Esperen ¿cómo supieron que veníamos?- quiso saber Pronto.

-Tengo buenos espías – dijo Eli sonriendo y mirando a sus babosas.

-Genial, descubierto por babosas- se recriminaba Junjie.

Eli, Trixie y las babosas se reían mientras los chicos miraban con odio a Burpy y el resto.

_Fin _

_**Al fin como sufrí con esta historia porque no se me ocurría temática. **_

_**Bueno espero que les guste :)**_

_**Como empezaron el Año?**_


End file.
